


After a Frustrating Day

by Lier90912



Series: Kat and Adam [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Don't worry, Drawing, Established Relationship, F/M, Geeks, Here Comes The Science, Human, Kat isn't able to use the imperial system, Large Cock, Living Together, Love, Science, Sex, Size Difference, Teasing, There are conversions, metric system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lier90912/pseuds/Lier90912
Summary: Kat's day was boring, but thankfully she can pass her pent up frustration on her boyfriend.
Relationships: Catherine Tyler/Adam Weston, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kat and Adam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702339
Kudos: 2





	After a Frustrating Day

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if my writing's not that good :/

Kat locked the door of her apartment behind her and let out a heavy sigh; it felt good to be back home. She took off her shoes and threw her keys on the table before walking to the dining room, where she knew he would be.

Adam was sitting at the table and sketching on a pad. He lifted his head when he heard her and greeted her with a smile. “Hey, Kat. How was your day?”

“Uh, fucking boring.” she grunted as she threw her bag on the floor, “All my classes are so easy I didn’t even need to listen. I just ended up playing _League of Legend_ in class.”

Adam chuckled at the behaviour of his girlfriend, the worst was that he knew that it was true; Kat was the most intelligent person he ever knew, she had always been almost three grades ahead of everyone in her class. She never listened in class but always had 100% in all her exams. Currently studying advanced astrophysics at university, she also excelled in every science domain: physics, chemistry, biology, math, etc. The only thing she had never understood was philosophy.

How much of a strange couple they made; Adam was a 2,18 meters tall (7'2) white albino lion built like a demi-god with broad large shoulders and chest, massive and bulky arms, thick legs and a fluffy mane surrounding his head, while Kat was a 1,52 meters tall (5') human with long fiery red hair, medium-sized breasts and slender waist and arms (but she wasn't skinny). His face was handsome with a strong jaw, black snout, scarlet red iris (his iris and pupil were the same as a human’s) and adorned with square-shaped glasses. Her face was cute with her beautiful wide green eyes, her pale soft skin, her slightly pink lips and the tiny freckles on her cheeks. There was also a little scar on the top of her nose, just under her eyes.

But they didn’t contrast only physically, though. Despite his intimidating physic, Adam was the definition of a gentle giant. He had a soft, calm and gentle personality, while Kat, in contrast with her own feminine look, was extravagant, joyful and outbursting. You didn’t want to mess with her because was _scary_ when she was angry.

Even in a world where anthros and humans lived together, it was uncommon to see an anthro/human couple and a lot of people didn’t really see it well.

The redhead looked at her boyfriend sketching and smiled unconsciously; he was always so calm and kind. She had never seen him angry… Well, there was this one time at the hospital, five years ago. She winced at the painful memory, but then immediately felt her heart swell with love at what he had done for her. Kat walked up to him and sat in his lap. He smiled when he felt her petite form press into his chest and he rested his chin on top of her head.

Kat leaned against her lion and looked with slight amazement at how his huge hands were delicately drawing the lines on the sheet. He really was the most skilled artist she had ever seen. While not being bad at school, he was never a first of class like her, but if there was one thing he excelled at, it was arts. Drawing, painting, animating… there was no one better than him at those things. He was studying in arts at university in order to work in a video game company and make art concepts for games. Kat had proposed him many times to post his drawings on _DeviantArt_ , _Pinterest_ or _Instagram_ , telling how much likes and subscribers he would have. But Adam never did; he was too shy to show out his art in public.

As she watched the character take form, she noticed something. “Hey… is that me?”

The lion man nodded. “Yeah.”

Her eyes went wide: he had drawn her in a sitting position with an _Xbox One_ controller in her hands and her purple gaming headphone on her head. She had her body slightly leaned to the front and had that concentrated expression she always had on her face when she was gaming. It was amazing how detailed the scene was; he had drawn so perfectly it was almost like looking at a picture. But then she noted something else and a smirk stretched her lips, “You perv, you drew me in a position that valorized my ass.”

Adam, taken aback by her remark, blushed and studied the drawing. The sitting position indeed accentuated the curve of her rear and effectively drew attention to it. _‘Whoops…’_ “Tha-that wasn’t wh-what I…”

“Aww, come on~ Don’t be like that, I know you love my butt~” teased the redhead while pressing her ass further against his crotch.

The fur on Adam’s face turned from white to crimson and he looked away. Kat smiled at her boyfriend’s behaviour, which she found adorable. Then she felt something hard poke her butt. She looked down and smirked when she found what it was. _Mmmh,_ she thought, _today was frustrating and a bit of distraction wouldn’t harm._ “Oh my~ The big boy is awake~” she said as she groped the growing bulge in his pants.

Adam groaned when she touched him, and his pants grew even tighter. But before he could ask her to stop, she was on her feet and pulling at his arm. “K-Kat? What are you doing?” he asked, confused, as he watched her unsuccessfully trying to get him to stand.

“Come-on! I had a bad day and we need to take care of that hard-on you have.”

“You mean that hard-on _you_ gave me.”

“Yeah, whatever. Just come already!”

The lion chuckled as he stood and let his girlfriend drag him to the bedroom. She wasted no time pushing him on the bed and get on top of him. She straddled his waist and took his shirt off. Her hands came and felt his strong chest while she leaned and kissed him deeply. Adam lifted his hands to put them on her hips, but Kat slapped them and whispered against his lips, “Oh no~ Today, it’s just me passing my frustration on you~”

The giant man huffed as he let his hands fall back on the mattress and smiled in the kiss. “You’re such a bully.”

“It’s you who is too soft. You may look scary and imposing, but you’re just a kitten. A huge, handsome, hunk kitten~”

Adam felt his face heat up at his petite girlfriend’s words and even more when she sat up and _slowly_ removed her Star Wars t-shirt and her black bra. _She’s so beautiful_ , he thought. She then leaned back over him and let her breasts brush against his chest while she removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand.

Kat pecked her boyfriend’s lips and grinned when she saw his face; the fur on his cheeks and muzzle had turned crimson. She always wondered how it was able to change colour according to his emotions. Maybe there was a pigment in it that reacted to the chemical changes in his brain. But he was the only one to her knowledge that could do it, so she wondered if it came with his albinism. But now that she thought about, maybe he wasn’t albinos; because albinism was a _hereditary_ genetic anomaly, but no one in his family had it so how could he be albinos? There was also the strange fact that he had never liked sports and workout and had never done outside of school, yet he was built like a brick wall.

The redhead internally scolded herself; sometimes her overly rational and scientific mind just annoyed her. She was about to have sex with her lover, but she couldn’t stop herself from making analysis and theories. For now, who cared about how his fur could get flushed? It was just so fucking _adorable_!

For a moment, Kat had just stared at him, only making his embarrassment and arousal worse. He sucked in a breath when she moved between his open thighs, letting her hands slowly trail over his sculpted abs before starting to unzip his pants. Once she had gotten him rid of the piece of clothing and his bulging boxers appeared, she bit her lower lip and gave him a playful wink _‘Fuck… now she’s just teasing me’_ He grunted when he felt her delicate hand massage his cock through the fabric of his boxers, _‘And it’s working…’_

Before going any further, Kat straightened herself and discarded her own pants and panties. When she was fully naked, she decided to not make Adam wait any longer. She pulled his underwear and his cock sprang into view; there was nothing inhuman in it besides the fact that it was fucking 33 centimeters long (13 inches) and 8 centimeters wide (3 inches)! It was fucking _massive_! His musk was so strong that her already soaked pussy started to drip. It was difficult to resist the envy to slip a hand between her legs and finger herself just at this sight. No, it had been so long since she last had him inside her and she couldn’t wait any longer.

Adam groaned when he felt his girlfriend’s petite hand grab his length and stroke it slowly while her soft lips gave little pecks on the head. God, she was just so beautiful and sexy that it was hard to not cum right there. She let go of his member and raised herself to straddle him again, lining his cock with the pink, wet folds of her pussy. _‘Shit, I want to taste her’_ he thought, but she started to lower herself on his dick. Slowly, she pushed more and more of his cock inside until the head reached her cervix. Fuck, she was so god damned tight!

Panting, Adam lifted his hands and started rubbing her thighs soothingly; he knew he was big for her and the last thing in the world he wanted to do was to hurt her. She had been afraid of any sexual, if not _physical_ contacts for three years and she started wanting to have sex with him only two years ago. She had been through a traumatizing experience and he didn’t want her to be scared of him.

_‘He’s so fucking thick!’_ thought Kat as she lifted herself and then lowered again. She moaned when the tip hit her cervix. No matter how many times they did it, he was always a good stretch to fit inside. Hell, they hadn’t been able to fit it inside, the first time they did it. Her moans became louder and louder as she rode him harder and harder, a pressure building inside her lower half. Adam sat up and buried his muzzle in the crook of her neck. “I love you, Catherine. I love you so much…” he whispered with his deep voice and she gasped when he started to tenderly lick her shoulder and neck. His large, rough cat tongue just felt _divine_. It sent her over the edge.

Adam groaned inside his girlfriend’s neck when he felt her inner walls clamp hard around his cock as she climaxed. Unable hold it any longer, he came. His seed flooded the inside of her pussy. He felt Kat’s small body become limp against his and, slowly, he pulled out of her and laid her down on the mattress. Some of his fluids trickled of her entrance and on the sheets of the bed.

“Oh, fuckflakes… It’s going to stain the sheets.” She whined.

Adam laid down beside her and pulled her against his chest, wrapping himself protectively around her. “I’ll change and wash them tonight.” he murmured as he buried his muzzle in her neck again.

“Aww~ You’re so sweet~” she responded, snuggling further against his warm chest and reaching a hand to scratch him behind his ear. The lion started to purr like a big kitten against her neck and she smiled softly. How had she been blessed with such an incredible man? He was kind, gentle, affectionate, sweet and incredibly handsome. He was perfect. “Adam, you know that we’ll need to start making dinner for tonight?”

“Mmmh-mmmh…”

“But you’re not going to let go of me, are you?”

He answered by hugging her tighter. She giggled softly and let the soft vibrations of his purr and warmth of his body drift her to sleep. Dinner could wait.

“I love you too, Adam.”


End file.
